Création du démon
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Cela ressemble à mon autre histoire seulement vous découvrez un Bendy gentil et doux à votre égard voulant trouver votre père dans son ancien atelier vous finissez par créer le démon d'encre, seulement d'autres surprises vous attende et certaines ne seront pas agréable... Spoiler : Batim, tout chapitre, Pairing : Vous x Bendy
1. Alerte

Il fallait l'admettre, l'inquiétude montait et sa disparition soudaine ne faisait que l'augmenter, Joey Drew, votre père avait disparu.

Au départ cela ne vous avait pas inquiéter, cela lui arrivait souvent de disparaître et de revenir plusieurs jours plus tard, il n'était pas un mauvais père mais il n'était pas le plus parfait, votre mère l'avait quitté peu après que son obsession sur son studio devienne plus forte que l'occupation de sa famille, elle ne voulait rien avoir avec vous, alors elle vous à abandonnée à votre père.

Vous avez eu une enfance correcte, bien que parfois solitaire, cela vous arrivait souvent d'attendre votre père sur le canapé et finissant par vous endormir devant la télé.

Ce jour-là, était à peu près le même jour que les autres, allait au lycée, faire votre dernière année, passer au commissariat, voir si ils avaient eu des nouvelles de votre père, vous finissez comme tous les autres jours à rentrés, déçue et triste qu'ils n'avaient eu encore aucune nouvelle de lui.

Cela aurait dû ce finir comme les autres quand vous ouvrez la boîte aux lettres, plusieurs courrier se distingue, notamment les factures où vous deviez piquer dans la caisse personnel de votre père pour les payer mais surtout cette note, jaune écrite à l'encre noir, vieillit comme si la personne avait prise le premier bout de papier quand elle avait pu trouver, mais ce qu'il vous surprit le plus était qu'elle avait été écrite par Joey Drew, à votre nom.

Cela vous remplit de soulagement, enfin, une nouvelle de votre père après des jours et des jours d'absences, la note disait globalement ceci, « (V/n), depuis quelques jours je travaille sur mon plus grand projet et je veux que tu sois la première à le voir, j'espère que ces jours d'absences ne t'a pas rendue inquiète et que tu n'as pas prévenue la police, je ne pouvais pas rentrer avant d'avoir fini mon chef d'œuvre viens à mon atelier demain soir après l'école, ne traîne pas sur la route ».

Le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit fut mince, comment lui expliquer que vous avait prévenue la police au sujet de sa « disparition » soudaine et comment vous allez expliquer à la police que votre père n'avait pas vraiment disparu mais qu'il restait cloîtré dans son atelier pour un grand projet sans même vouloir prévenir sa fille avant ?

Vous ne vouliez pas vous ridiculisez au poste de police ni même les entendre hurler comme quoi vous leur feriez perdre leur temps, tant pis pour votre père il leur expliquera une fois que vous auriez vu son « chef d'œuvre ».

Vous passez la nuit à vous demandez ce qui aurait pu retenir votre père, quelle était son grand projet ? Vous vous souvenez d'une fois, quand vous étiez petite, que votre père avait pour ambition de construire un parc d'attraction avec pour thème Bendy, le personnage principale de son dessin animé, mais c'était stupide de penser ça, il n'aurait jamais pu construire un parc dans son atelier, à moins que cela soit ces plans, mais aurait-il fallu qu'il y passe des semaines et des semaines dans son atelier ? De plus vous saviez qu'il ne prends pas soin de lui quand il travaille, a-t-il assez mangé ? A-t-il bu ? A-t-il vu le soleil ? Vous saviez que le dernier est faux, votre père ne doit même pas se rappeler à quoi ressemble le soleil ou même un arbre...

Le lendemain, vous avez faillit manquer le réveil à cause du manque de sommeil, vous ne mangez même pas attrapant rapidement votre sac et sortant par la porte d'entrée, vous courez bien deux minutes avant de faire demi-tour pour fermer la porte à clef.

Les cours étaient ennuyeux et long, vous avez qu'une seule chose en tête est c'est de revoir votre père, vous imaginez divers scénarios, l'un d'entre eux et le plus plausible serait qu'il vous présente ses plans pour le parc, un autre était que le parc serait construit dans l'atelier ou à la place l'atelier mais vous savez que ce n'est pas possible, votre père tenait trop à son atelier même après ça fermeture.

Quand la cloche sonne enfin la fin des cours, vous récupérez rapidement votre sac, bourrez les cahiers et les livres à l'intérieur ainsi que votre trousse, non fermée, qui se déverse dans le sac, vous maudissez intérieurement, referment votre sac, vous vous dites que vous réglerez cela plus tard, direction l'ancien atelier de votre père.

Vous prenez le bus qui vous amenez à l'arrêt le plus proche, certains vous dévisage, le quartier où vous descendez est le plus proche de l'atelier mais aussi le plus mal fréquenté, certains garde un contact visuel avec vous, qui vous met mal à l'aise alors que vous vous dirigiez vers l'ancien atelier.

L'atelier se situe plus loin de la ville dans un endroit un triste et abandonné, votre père pensé à l'époque que cela lui permettrait d'être tranquille, mais vu que c'était le seul atelier d'animation de la ville, son idée n'a pas trop fonctionné.

Vous arrivez à l'entrée, celle-ci étant ouverte, votre père serait-il si idiot ou bien trop plongé dans son travaille pour oublier de fermer la porte ? La vue vous inquiéta un peu sachant que cela ne ressemblait pas à votre père mais peut-être qu'un de ses anciens collègues serait entré et aurait oublié de fermé, vous réprimanderez l'oublieux plus tard.

Vous fermez la porte d'entrée et la verrouillée, vous criez pour votre père mais aucune réponse ne vous parvient, il faisait horriblement froid, et vous vous maudissez pour ne pas avoir pensez à prendre une veste.

Vous avancez dans l'atelier et vous avez l'impression de le ré-découvrir, cela arrivait souvent que vous passiez des heures et des heures dans l'ancien atelier de votre père, ce-dernier ne voulait pas payer une baby-sitter et de toute façon il voulait rester près de vous, de plus vous étiez la petite « mascotte » de l'équipe, vous étiez une pile d'énergie, et vous voir sourire remonter le morale à plusieurs d'entre eux.

L'endroit avait fini par être délabrée avec le temps, il y avait des tâches d'encre et peu partout, il y avait votre ancienne crèche qui fut complètement détruite par l'encre, quelqu'un avait-il fait un bataille d'encre et avait mal visé ?

En tout cas, ce qui vous surpris le plus fut ces énormes tuyaux remplit d'encre, on pouvait les entendre fonctionnais, les questions fourmillait par millier dans votre esprit, quelqu'un les utilisait ils ? Pourquoi ? Et qui ? 

Ces questions furent sans réponse, vous arrivez dans une grande salle et au centre se trouvait une énorme piscine rempli d'encre, vraiment, était-ce là le projet final de votre père ? Vous voyez même des petites bulles d'encre exposer à la surface comme si quelqu'un la faisait bouillir, vous frémissez de dégoût à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse même se baigner dedans.

Vous remarquer quatre solide chaînes sortant dans piscine, le plus logique serait qu'il y ait quelque chose d'assez gros et chaud pour faire cette réaction.

En faisant demi-tour vous voyez un levier assez gros, étant curieuse de nature vous vous approchez pour l'actionner, vous pouvez même entendre votre père vous hurlait dessus pour ne pas y toucher, vous esquissez un sourire et pensez « Trop tard, papa » en actionnant le levier.

Vous sentez la terre trembler sous vos pied et vous vous accrochez au levier pour du soutien.

Vous vous mettez à criez quand vous sentez le sol trembler de plus belle, vous fermez les yeux quand soudain tout s'arrête, vous ouvrer un œil puis le deuxième quand vous voyez l'énorme machine devant vous, était-ce même une machine ? En tout cas sa y ressemblait.

Cette objet pourrait être le projet de votre père, vous devez vous approchez, pour cela il fallait passer par l'énorme piscine d'encre, vous frissonnez, retenant votre respiration vous rentrer dans la mer d'encre, curieusement vous aviez pieds, décidant de respirer à nouveau en évitant les fumés s'échappant des bulles d'encre, vous vous approchez de la machine.

Vous tourner autour plusieurs fois, l'examinant, vous finissez par trouver un levier vous décider de l'actionner, vous entendez la machine frémir, trembler comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayer d'en sortir, vous vous finissez par faire le tour et trouvez de l'encre tomber au sol et se former en un corps solide.

Vous n'arriver pas à y croire, c'est impossible l'encre est censé couler librement vers sa piscine pas former un corps solide qui ressemblait étrangement à Bendy le personnage de votre dessin animé d'enfance !

Vous vous agenouillez à côté de lui, peut-être que vous deveniez folle, vous tendez la main vers lui quand celui-ci ouvre soudainement les yeux vous faisant reculer et haleter.

« Bendy » cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, il prit note de son environnement regardant aux alentours quand soudain ses yeux se pose sur vous, vous frémissez de peur mais vous n'osez pas faire de bruit, il bouge la tête pour regardez derrière vous, son sourire trembla, et vous entendez même un grognement.

Curieuse et confuse vous vous tournez pour haleter d'horreur, à quelque pieds de vous se trouvait des créature toutes noirs sans visage mais vous pouvez dire qu'ils vous regardaient.

Sans réfléchir vous attraper la main du Bendy, qui grogne toujours, à votre égard ou à celles des créatures vous l'ignorez, et décidez de passer par la porte la plus proche, vous connaissiez l'atelier comme votre il fut facile de trouver la sortie.

Mais vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que le sol s'effondre sous vos pieds vous entraînant vous et Bendy sous l'atelier, vous tombiez et puis le trou noir.


	2. Connaître

En vous réveillant, la première chose que vous sentez est l'énorme douleur derrière la tête, la seconde est que vous sembliez être allongée sur un... amas de tissus et la troisième est que deux grands yeux noirs vous regardent, cela vous fit tressaillir de peur, regardant le corps de Bendy de haut en bas... a-t-il rétrécit ?

Vous vous reculez rapidement, ignorant vos muscles qui proteste du mouvement soudain, le démon garda un contact visuel avec vous, vous tentez d'ignorer le sentiment de malaise et regardez autour de vous, vous vous trouviez toujours à l'atelier, on aurait dit une ancienne remise, certains cartons, couvert d'encre, avaient été jetés à droite, à gauche, et les seules tissus, qui étaient des habits de rechanges étaient sous vous.

Vous essayez de vous levez mais vous échouez lamentablement, Bendy vous regarda simplement, vous lui lancez un regard noire oubliant momentanément qu'il était un démon fait d'encre, « Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? » la créature ne bougea pas vous regardant droit dans les yeux et soudain vous vous rappeler qu'il n'était pas humain, « Euh... Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Il y eut un léger mouvement de la tête mais vous l'aviez vu, au moins il semblait comprendre ce que vous lui dites, « Bon... Euh... » Vous étiez à court de mot quand vous voyez ces yeux clignés vers vous, « Euh... Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ? » il secoua légèrement la tête, donc sa voulait dire non, « … Est-ce que... tu sais ce qu'étaient ces créature ? » à la fin de votre phrase sa bouche se mit à trembler et il commença grogner pourtant il secoua la tête, non il ne savait pas ce que c'était...

« Hmm... Tu sais...que tu...tu es sortis... Euh » vous hésitiez à finir votre phrase, son grognement s'atténuent et sa bouche revint à la normal, « sortis de la machine ? » il hocha légèrement la tête, bon, votre première hypothèse fut qu'il se souvient de l'intérieur de la machine ou non mais surtout après comme un enfant qui vient d'être sortit du ventre de sa mère, en tout cas il n'aimait pas ces créatures, étaient-elles dangereuses ? Etait-il dangereux ?

Vous n'étiez pas sur de ça après tout, si il aurait voulu vous tuer il l'aurait déjà fait ou vous auriez livrer à ces créatures mais pas à vous amenez ici... Une seconde, vous vous tournez rapidement vers Bendy qui ne semble pas dérangé par votre action soudaine, « Est-ce que tu m'as amenée ici ? » la réponse devrait être logique mais bon, plus rien ne devrait vous surprendre maintenant, il hocha une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi ? » la question s'échappa avant même que vous puissiez ne l'a retenir mais de toute façon il ne répondit, vous en concluez qu'il ne doit répondre que par oui ou par non, soudainement vous entendez votre estomac grognez, vous maudissez intérieurement puis vous voyez un doigt fin et long pointez votre estomac.

En levant les yeux vous voyez Bendy penché la tête sur le côté en une question silencieuse de pourquoi votre ventre à fait du bruit, « Oh... Ce n'est rien j'ai juste un peu faim. » il pencha la tête de l'autre côté ses cornes bougeant en même temps, « Tu... tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire d'avoir faim ? » le démon secoua la tête, on aurait dit que vous deviez éduquez un enfant, sauf que là c'était une créature fait d'encre qui ne fait que grogner quand elle est en colère vous pensez.

« C'est juste que j'ai besoin de manger c'est tout » au mot besoin il releva brusquement la tête, vous aviez du mal à déchiffré son expression, en soupirant vous vous êtes levés une nouvelle fois, en titubant un peu mais en vous rattrapant en vous appuyant sur le mur, Bendy se leva aussi, « Je vais chercher de la nourriture tu peux... rester là si tu veux »

Le démon secoua la tête, « Tu veux... peut-être me suivre ? » Il ne fit aucun geste et ouvrit la marche, « Euh... Tu sais à quoi ressemble de la nourriture ? » la créature s'arrêta net dans ses marches se retournant vers vous, vous pensez l'avoir énervé mais il ne fit aucun mouvement attendant à ce que vous continuiez votre explication, « Euh... Cela m'étonnerait qu'il y a de la nourriture fraîche ici... peut-être des boites de conserves, euh... C'est gris ça doit faire à peut près cette taille » Vous montrez la taille approximative de la boite avec vos mains.

Bendy observe tout vos faits et gestes et vous vous surprenez à ne pas être mal à l'aise par son regard bien que cela reste tout de même un peu étrange, « Tu as tout compris ? » il ne répondit et fait demi-tour et partit sans vous attendre, vous rester bouche-bée à son comportement et quand vous ne le voyez plus vous commencez à courir en criant son nom.

Vous finissez par lui rentré dedans, vous l'entendez vaguement grogner, vous reculez légèrement de peur quand il se retourne et vous tend une boîte de conserve qui avait son visage dessus, « Oh...euh... Merci Bendy » la créature arrête de grogner, vous marcher à côté de lui alors qu'il vous ramène dans votre petite cachette.

Vous ouvrez votre petite boîte de soupe de bacon, par chance elle n'était pas encore périmée mais boire de la soupe froide n'était pas votre aliment favori, Bendy vous fixa une nouvelle fois attendant que vous fassiez un geste, cela donnait l'impression qu'il avait remuer ciel et terre pour cette boîte alors qu'il avait à peine fait vingt pas, bon cul sec.

Après une gorgée, vous grimacez et arrêter de boire, Bendy ne lâcha pas le contact visuel avec vous, vous regarder la boîte puis le démon et vous lui tendiez la soupe, « Tu en veux ? » il l'attrapa et regarda l'intérieur pendant plusieurs minutes et posa la boite sur sa bouche, il mit la tête en arrière, et une bonne partie de la soupe se versa sur son menton.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez d'être surprise puis vous vous mettez a rire, vous attraper le paquet de mouchoir se situant dans votre poche arrière, il vous regarda puis leva ses mains vers son visage, elle étaient couverte de soupe, vous attraper ses mains et les essuyant avec un mouchoir, en attrapant un autre mouchoir vous essuyer son visage, son regard se tourna vers votre visage puis votre main.

Vous vous rendez compte que le moment était très intime, vous reculez rapidement, une rougeur se répandant sur vos joues, puis par chance vous constater que le désordre sur son visage était nettoyé, « Et voilà ! Tout propre ! ».

Vous commencez à vous endormir, vous regarder Bendy, ses yeux fut fixé sur le sol, « Bon je vais dormir, cette foutue journée m'a épuisée... tu peux dormir aussi si tu veux » pensant qu'il ne vous comprenait pas vous vous retourner et vous allongez sur les habits ne voyant pas son refus au faite de dormir, ni ses yeux se poser sur vous alors que vous sombrer vers le sommeil.


	3. Apprendre

Vous ne pouviez pas dormir très longtemps, tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, vous n'avez pas fait naître un démon d'encre, ni même avoir rencontré des montres noirs, ou que vous aviez faillit mourir d'une chute de cent mètres, enfin tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

C'est ce que vous vous étiez dit, mais quand vous ouvrez vos yeux pour voir un démon à cornes vous regardez parce que vous avez bougée, ouaip ce n'était pas un rêve.

Vous vous asseyez, en frottant vos yeux pour effacer les traces de sommeil évidante sur votre visage, vous baillez puis vous regardez Bendy qui n'avait pas rompu le contact visuel avec vous, « As-tu même dormi ? » il secoua la tête, et vous pensez qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de dormir, vous ne voyez pas de cernes sous ces yeux, quelle chance.

Vous attraper la boite de soupe et avalez d'une traite le reste de la nourriture froide, sans vous en mettre partout comme un certain démon, vous jetez la boite dans un coin de la pièce une fois fini.

Vous regardez vos vêtements, votre jean est un peu déchiré dû à la chute et votre tee-shirt est intacte par chance, vous vous levez, étirant vos muscles fatigués, Bendy vous suivit, « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici... » vous vous maudissez quand vous vous souvenez que vous vous avez fermée la porte à clef, clef qui se trouve dans votre sac, à côté de la machine à encre qui doit bien être à plusieurs étages à au-dessus de vous.

« Il faut d'abord qu'on trouve mon sac... » vous regardez Bendy et faites des gestes avec vos mains, « Il ressemble à ça et sa couleur est noir... comme toi » le démon vous regarda puis se montre du doigt en désignant sa couleur, vous acquiescer avec un sourire et sortez de la pièce, Bendy juste derrière vous.

Vous arrivez à vous repérer, vous vous trouver dans le département de musique par l'endroit le plus bas de la sortie mais pas le plus haut non plus, vous voyez des tâches d'encres un peu partout et certains des tuyaux qui longent les murs ont des dizaines de fuites faisant couler de l'encre sur les murs et sur le sol.

En voyant toute cette encre vous vous rappelez, des créatures à l'étage, vous vous tournez vers Bendy qui s'arrêta quand vous le regardez en vous fixant avec ses yeux noirs, vous dégluttisez avant de parler, « Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a encore de ces...choses ici ? »

Sa bouche tremble légèrement et il grogne, cela veut dire qu'il sait de quoi vous parlez et il hocha la tête cela ne vous rassure pas, « Et...euh... Tu pense qu'il y a un moyen de les tuer ? » il hocha de nouveau, vous regarder autour de vous, trouvant finalement, deux tuyaux assez grands et assez solides pour vous aidez bien qu'ils soient tordus, vous en tendez un à Bendy.

« Tu pense pouvoir m'aider ? » il attrape simplement le tuyau arrêtant de grogné, il tapa le bout de métal contre son autre main le testant, vous serrez juste le votre et vous regardez le démon à côté de vous, « Je... je ne sais pas me battre je compte sur toi » il ne bougea pas vous regardant simplement puis se retourna et continua la marche.

Bon, il à l'air de comprendre le vocabulaire de la violence, et il est prêt à vous aidez, c'est partis pour remonter les marches.

Vous serrez votre arme quand vous entendez du bruit devant vous, vous et Bendy était cachés à l'angle du couloir, cela vous surprenait, il ne savait pas ce qu'était la faim ou même comment mangé mais pour se battre, ça il le savait, dés qu'il voyait une de ces créatures, il se jeta sur elle, la réduisant à l'état de poussière avant qu'elle ne puisse même réagir.

En tout cas, cette fois-ci, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour que Bendy se jette dans la mélé à corps perdu, il le savait, c'était la raison pour laquelle vous étiez toujours derrière ce foutu angle, il grogna constamment et sa bouche trembla, sans, par chance d'alerter l'ennemis.

Vous ne pouviez pourtant pas rester là toute la journée, et si d'autres monstres arrivaient ? Vous vous retrouviez acculés à cet endroit, bon il fallait trouver la solution, et ce fut la boite de conserve pleine qui se trouva à côté de vous, ils étaient peut-être fort mais avec un peu de chance ils étaient débiles aussi.

Vous attraper la conserve, Bendy vous fixa des yeux, se demandant surement ce que vous fabriquiez, vous vous placez devant le couloir, vous visez et lancez de toute vos forces, la boite rebondit sur les murs et le sol provoquant de nombreux bruit sourd ce qui alerta les nombreuses créatures qui se précipitèrent vers le son en croyant avoir détecter votre position.

Sans perdre de temps vous attraper la main du démon et couru pour votre vie, vers le côté opposé de ces monstres, quand vous lâcher sa main pour reprendre votre souffle vous aviez eu l'impression que sourire c'était élargi, comme si il était fier de vous, « Hey, je sers à quelque chose aussi ».

Vous reprenez la marche, quand vous sentez l'épuisement tiré sur vos jambes, « Piouf... J'en peux plus... trouvons un endroit ou nous reposer » il vous regarda la tête penchée sur le côté, « Quoi ? Tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire être épuisée ? » il secoua doucement la tête, « Euh... Ca veut dire... » vous ne savez pas comment expliquer cela.

« C'est...c'est comme avoir reçu un coup dans un muscle, en quelque sorte... » vous le regardez s'approchez de vous, il toucha doucement votre jambe attendant une réaction de votre part, « ...Euh... Je me suis peut-être... mal exprimée » vous voyez finalement une porte et voulant mettre fin à ce moment génant vous la franchissez, sachant qu'il est surement derrière vous.

Vous vous asseyez sur la chaise qui fut situer dans un coin et vous étirez vos jambes, vous voyez Bendy vous regardez et il se posa en face de vous parterre comme un enfant puni, pendant plusieurs minutes vous vous regardez quand vous avez enfin marre qu'il vous fixe ainsi.

Vous vous levez pour vous assoir devant lui, il regarda vos gestes, vous vous asseyez en tailleur et soupirer, « Ca fait du bien de s'assoir un peu » Vous le voyez regardez fixement vos lèvres bougées, et vous vous demander si il voulait peut-être parler lui aussi, « Est-ce...est-ce que tu sais parler ? » vous lui demander gentiment, la question était un peu stupide quand il ne répondait qu'avec de simples gestes.

Il secoua la tête, « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux essayé ? » vous voyez ses yeux s'illuminer comme un enfant à la veille de noël et vous prenez pour un oui, avec un petit rire vous dites, « Très bien, regarde mes lèvres et fait de même ».

Vous commencez par dire oui et non, il regarda fixement vos lèvres, sa bouche trembla et le seul son qui sorti fut un grognement, vous clignez des yeux plusieurs fois perplexe et vous lui dites de réessayer.

La journée passa, et les seuls sons qu'il émits fut des grognements, des gémissement et même un mélanges des deux, vous faites un soupir de défaite, il y a peut-être un autre moyen de communiquer avec lui, vous voyez un paquet de feuilles poser sur la table à côté de la chaise où vous étiez dans l'après-midi.

Vous vous levez pour les attraper, et vous sentez ses yeux faire un trou dans votre dos, vous prenez deux stylos et vous vous remettez devant lui, vous posez une feuille et lui tendez un crayon, « On va essayer d'écrire à la place » il prit le stylo et le tena comme si c'était un couteau prêt à tuer quelqu'un, « Non, tiens le plutôt comme ça » vous le lui montrez et il essaya de reproduire vos gestes.

Avec un peu de votre aide, il écrivit plusieurs choses comme son prénom, oui et non et des mots hasards, il a même fini par dessiner un peu et c'était plutôt un excellent dessinateur et écrivain, ces lettres étaient belle et bien écrites, mieux que les votr qui avait fini par vous faire penser à un tas de ratures.

Vous étirez votre dos baillant un peu, vous sentez la faim tirailler votre estomac, vous mettez une main dessus, vous n'aviez au final qu'avaler un peu de soupe le matin et ce n'était pas assez sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus vous vous allongez sur le sol dure fait en bois et vous soupirez.

« Je vais me reposer, vu que tu ne dors pas, je suppose que tu vas monter la garde ? Tu peux continuer à dessiner et à écrire si tu préfère » il hocha simplement la tête reprenant ses dessins, vous vous endormez en ayant mal à la tête à cause du sol dure bien que vous sentez quelque chose de doux derrière votre tête et sur votre corps, vous soupirez et profitez d'un sommeil bien mérité.


	4. Manger

Quand vous vous réveillez vous sentez quelque chose de doux sous votre tête et vous ne ressentez pas le froid de la pièce ni d'ailleurs le dur sol en bois mais plutôt un matelas tout mou époussetant parfaitement votre forme voire trop.

En ouvrant les yeux, vous voyez que de l'encre, vous commencez à paniquer quand une toute petite main noire dépasser de la genre de couverture et la tirer, en vous relevant de l'étrange matelas vous remarquer une toute petite créature assise sur le haut du lit, qui tenait le drap noir.

Vous attrapez soudainement le monstre ce qui le fit lâcher le tissus qu'il tenait, vous le regardez attentivement voyant ce même sourire et ces yeux noirs qui vous fixent, « Bendy ? » vous demandez, il hocha la tête, vous posez le démon sur votre genou droit.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi a-t-il soudain rétrécit ? Il était pratiquement plus petit que votre peluche Bendy que vous gardiez chez vous, « Que... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Il tendit le doigt vers une feuille à côté du lit improvisé.

Vous vous levez en faisant tomber le démon sur le matelas, qui, curieusement, ne fit qu'un bruit de splash, comme un plongeon fait dans une piscine, vous attraper la feuille, Bendy à écrit quelque chose comme Encre = Moi = Dormir.

Vous trouvez un cela confus et quand vos vous retournez, vous laissez échapper un cri de surprise, le démon d'encre venait de reprendre sa taille normal, vous le regardez étrangement jusqu'à ce qu'une ampoule s'éclaire au-dessus de votre tête, vous décrivez votre hypothèse à Bendy, « Je sais ! Tu peux changer ton encre et la matérialisée comme tu veux, c'est ça »

Son sourire s'agrandit (à peu près) et il hocha la tête, heureux que vous ayez compris le fonctionnement de son corps (à peu près...), soudain il attrapa les deux bouts de tuyaux, couvert d'encre et tordu et il vous en tendis un que vous prenez, « Nous devons bouger, c'est ça ? » il ne dit rien et passa la porte vous sur ses talons.

Sur le chemin vous finissez par trouver du ruban adhésif et un bout de verre brisé, vous décidez de vous fabriquer une hache approximative, et la tendit au démon en face de vous qui c'était arrêter pour regardé ce que vous faites, « Tiens, tu te bats bien plus que moi contre ces foutus choses, tu en auras plus besoin que moi »

Bendy attrapa sa nouvelle arme, l'examina et vous donna son petit morceau de tuyau qui avait fini par ce casser quand il a touché le sol alors qu'un ennemi esquiva son coup, vous étiez toujours sous le choc de sa force et du faite qu'il est casser ce métal comme une simple brindille d'herbe.

Votre estomac commença à grogner, et cela devint tellement fort que vous commenciez à vous demander pourquoi il n'y avait toujours pas une horde de monstres fait d'encre vous sautant dessus pour le moindre bruit que vous faite, le démon se tourna vers et grogna à son tour, sa bouche tremblant légèrement, « Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'aie pas mangé depuis hier matin, je crois »

Vous voyez Bendy regardez autour puis il se pencha et attrapa quelque chose qui fut par terre, quand il se retourna pour vous le tendre, vous voyez qu'il tient dans sa main une boule d'encre qui s'écoula légèrement, « Tu veux... tu veux que je mange ça ? » il ne dit rien se rapprochant plus près de vous pour que vous le preniez.

« Oww... Je ne vais pas manger ça, voyons ! » Le démon regarda la boule dans sa main puis vous puis la boule, vous le voyez serrer légèrement son poing, l'encre disparu et vous le voyez prendre quelque centimètres, quand il commença à rétrécir une nouvelle fois et il matérialisa une conserve dans sa main, il y avait même l'étiquette que vous aviez vu sur l'autre boite de soupe.

Vous le regardez pendant plusieurs minutes votre estomac grogna et vous le voyez s'approcher de vous une nouvelle fois, et vous finissez par croire qu'il va vous forcez à avaler ce truc, vous reculez et dite, « Bendy, ce n'est pas l'aspect qui me dérange, c'est que c'est de l'encre ! Les humains ne mangent pas d'encre ! »il ''ravala'' l'encre et se détourna, « Trouvons juste de la nourriture d'accord ? »

Par chance, vous finissez par en trouver, mais malheureusement, vu que votre chance n'a pas trop durée ces derniers temps, les deux de boites de soupes que vous et Bendy aviez trouvés était...euh...gardés? Par plusieurs créatures d'encre, vous les reconnus comme le gang boucher, bien qu'ils soient énormément déformés.

Votre ventre cria un nouvelle fois famine, et il fallait mettre une main dessus pour que celui-ci n'alerte personne, vous regardez une nouvelle fois les créatures et demander à Bendy, « Peut-être qu'ils sont amical.. » vous l'entendez grogner, Ok cela veut dire que non, Quand vous ne voyez aucune solution pour récupérer votre nourriture, une idée se forma dans votre esprit.

« Si tu peux matérialisé des objets, tu peux nous faire des armes non ? » vous le voyez secouer la tête puis il se pointa du doigt et bougea sa main de haut en bas vers le sol, « … Tu vas...rétrécir si tu fabrique quelque chose ? » il hocha légèrement, se tournant de nouveau vers le gang, vous les regardez aussi puis les boites et vous entendez une nouvelle fois votre estomac se plaindre.

« Tant pis j'ai trop faim ! » vous sautez par-dessus la balustrade en bois et vous atterrissez sur le sol avec un bruit se qui alerta les trois créatures qui se tourna vers vous, vous vous agrippez à votre demi-tuyau le soulever et hurler en crie de guerre, « J'ai faim ! » puis vous foncez à corps perdu dans la bataille.

« Aie » vous plaignez-vous en touchant une petite coupure sur la joue, grâce à Bendy et à votre fameux effet de surprise, vous avez facile gagner la bataille, en récupérant juste de petites coupures, une conserve fut tendu devant vous, et vous l'attrapez, remerciant Bendy au passage.

Vous engloutissez toute la boite et la jeter sur le côté une fois fini, vous attraper la seconde pour la mettre de côté pour plus tard quand vous voyez Bendy s'agenouiller près des créatures et les vidés de leur encre, la boite de soupe fut vite oublié quand vous le regardez doubler quasiment de taille, il se tourna vers vous et vous tendit une hache qu'il venait de fabriquer.

Vous prenez l'arme, à court de mot, vous vous levez et vous remarquer qu'il était un peu plus grand que vous, « … Tu penses qu'on peut atteindre la salle de la machine, maintenant ? » il hocha la tête, attrapa votre et vous conduisit vers la salle de la machine.

Bien sur, votre corps hurla de fatigue, Bendy fini par avoir marre de vos plainte, il vous poussa dans une salle qui ne contenait qu'un bureau qui était couvert d'encre, (pas assez pour que le démon puisse le prendre) il matérialisa un matelas, et vous poussa dessus.

Vous criez de surpris à son acte soudain et il plaça une couverture noir sur votre tête, il grogna légèrement et sortit de la salle, en vous allongeant, vous sentez l'oreiller qu'il avait placé quand il avait dû vous pousser.

Vous soupirez regardant le plafond, ces derniers jours furent horrible, votre père disparaît, puis il vous contacte pour que vous reveniez dans son ancien atelier, atelier qui est rempli d'encre maudite qui peut prendre des formes aléatoires, et il fallait forcément que ce ne soit que des tueurs sans pitiés.

Puis vos pensées dérive sur Bendy, le démon d'encre, si il n'avait pas été la, vous vous seriez déjà faite tuer depuis un moment, et ce fut agréable d'avoir de la compagnie, même si il ne parle pas et le faite qu'il tente d'apprendre tout ce que vous faite est mignon, très mignon et doux.

Il fallait juste trouver votre sac dans cette pièce et enfin vous pourriez quitter l'endroit tout serait enfin fini... Ça c'est ce que vous aimeriez vous faire croire.


	5. Danger

Un sac à dos ne peut tout simplement pas disparaître ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? L'énorme machine se trouvait au centre de la pièce dégoulinant d'encre, ainsi que les deux trois trucs qui traînaient par-ci par-là.

Vous aviez beau avoir fouillée la pièce de font en comble impossible de mettre la main sur votre sac, vous étiez pourtant sur de l'avoir abandonné ici pour vous sauver Bendy et vous.

En parlant du démon, ce dernier s'était assis dans un coin et vous surveillait, vous saviez qu'il n'était pas utile, sachant qu'il ignore ce qu'est un sac à dos mais ça ne vous a pas empêcher de lui jeter plusieurs regards noirs pour rester à ne rien faire.

« Je laisse tomber ! J'en ai marre, on... Je ne trouverais jamais mon sac et je ne pourrais pas partir de ce foutue studio ! » vous dite en accentuant bien les « je » vous jetez un dernier regard noir à la forme de Bendy et vous sortez de la pièce suivit de près par le démon.

Vous aviez eu plusieurs idées quand vous étiez petite, comme par exemple, tenter d'aider votre père avec son travaille, cuisiner seule à l'age de huit, résultat : une semelle de chaussure, mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient correct voire plutôt bonne.

Alors que vous regrettiez cette stupide idée de sortir de cette salle juste pour être accueillit par des démons fait d'encre... Sauf peut-être pour celui qui vous accompagne, et pour couronner le tout l'un d'entre eux à votre sac entre ses mains.

Vous fixiez le voleur de votre sac à dos quand vous vous mettez à hurler « Hey ! C'est mon sac à dos ça ! » Okay... Ce n'était pas votre meilleure idée mais la suivante n'était pas non plus votre idée du siècle, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? C'était vraiment stupide !

Pourquoi avoir choisis de lui courir après ? Vous avez maintenant votre sac à dos certes mais vous êtes surtout perdue, peu importe que vous avez grandi dans ce studio les murs sont couverts d'encre comme le sol impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais ce n'est pas le pire !

Non, le pire était qui vous étiez maintenant toute seule, personne à vos côtés le démon d'encre qui vous suivait à disparu, le fait que vous soyez partie comme une furie n'a pas du aider à ce qu'il vous suive et les monstres d'encres étaient de toute façon bien plus nombreux que vous donc impossible à semer et la plupart ne vous avez pas suivit.

En tout cas vous avez tout de même put reconnaître que la pièce où vous vous trouver était un bureau rempli de dessins de Bendy et ses amis, vous vous en avez attraper quelque uns et les avez regarder, le style de dessin vous étiez étranger alors que vous avez passer votre vie dans ce studio.

C'était plutôt étrange ou pas... Le plus étrange était plutôt la masse noir qui se formait devant vous sous les papier, vous regardez hébéter avant de réaliser qu'un de ses monstres était dans la pièce avec vous, pièce que vous avez verrouillée... Alors... Comment est-ce possible ?


End file.
